Devil May Cry: Extinction
by Daku-Raru
Summary: The world is on the brink of destruction and only one man can help prevent it from ever happening. Nero is forced to travel into another dimension in order to find Dante's other clone and convince him to save humanity and bring back his loved ones. Still blaming himself for the events of Limbo and Vergil's betrayal, how far is Donte willing to push the limit?
1. Prologue

_**Might to control is everything. And without strength you cannot protect anything...let alone yourself.**_

He was told to keep running. And so that was exactly what he chose to do. Never to look back, but to always remember.

Nero held his arm to his chest as he escaped into an abandoned warehouse. He slammed the door shut and barricaded it with an iron bar. He had no time to weep as he wiped the sweat and tears with the back of his hand. He jogged up a flight of stairs, looked through a few vacant workspaces until one caught his attention. The boy ran inside and dragged the heavy steel door closed. He winced a bit from the screech it made as it closed.

** They **would return soon and it was his obligation to keep out of sight. Nero was grateful the room he had chosen consisted of only one small window towards the nearest corner. When he inhaled the dust particles that floated within the atmosphere it caused him to cough. The building was old by a few years but perhaps abandoned within the last few days. He once recalled strolling past the area with Kyrie. The men that worked here were polite and were determined to finish the project. Sadly, he knew that chance was never going to happen.

He slipped to the dusty white flooring and leaned forward, resting his forehead on his forearm. His eyes were stinging with tears that threatened to flood the room around him. But before the idea could be put into action, Nero's head shot towards the steel door that back to creak louder and louder. His eyes averted towards Blue Rose resting on his side and he aimed the pistol towards the door. To his relief, Lady emerged inside and quickly struggles to close it back.

Even though he was badly injured, he still was able to scramble to his feet and embrace before she even turned towards him. "I can't believe you're alive!" Alas, the tears poured out willingly. "How'd you manage to find me?"

She closed her eyes and sighed as she hugged him back just as tightly. "I followed you." Lady released her grip as she took a step back to look at his amputated arm. His Devil Bringer was gone. "Nero-"

"I know." He moved back to his spot back on the floor and sat down. "What happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know. I just remember Dante telling me to get the hell out of the shop. He slammed the door shut so I wouldn't help him. Trish and Kyrie ran off."

Nero clenched his jaw. He should have stay behind to help them. All of the rage that burst out of him was the reason he lost his arm in the first place. Kyrie watched in horror. It wasn't something he wanted her to see. Not even the reaction that took place afterwards. She cried hysterically.

"Too many of them are out there Nero. I don't think we'll be able to fight all off. Not in our conditions."

"Yeah I know. I still have the amulet Dante gave me."

Lady nodded slowly. She took a seat beside him, resting her head behind the thin wall behind them. "He said you'd have it. I'm just glad they didn't take it from you. Well barely at least. Now all we do is wait."

He suppressed an unseemly impulsive action to spit blood from his mouth. It was all he could taste. All he could see. So much blood that he was convinced no one had survived the invasion. The Order had been taken out. His people were dead. Kyrie was missing and now he was to wait for the best chance of moving forward. There wasn't even the slightest of hope left in him to believe Dante was alive. "What good will that do?"

"The good of staying alive." A lump formed in her throat, fairly choking her and painful tears drenched her dirt-stained cheeks. "...fuck."

Nero understood her grief. It wasn't right for anyone to witness the chaos that took place in the city. Women and children were slaughtered like animals. The men terrorizing and battling each other under the influence of hypnotism. It was only afterwards they would slit their throats. The streets were filled with burning cars and trucks, broke glass, blood stained sidewalks and punctured pavement. Anyone who could was able to withstand such a gruesome sight was scarred for life.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Everything will go back to normal. We just have to...have to have faith."

Lady sniffled and uttered as she swallowed her sob. "What if that isn't enough?"

"Then so be it." He pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers lightly. His eyes battled with the need for sleep. He eventually gave in for just a moment.

_ "Nero!"_

_ "Get the fuck out of here kid! ARGH!" _

_ "I'm not leaving you alone!"_

_ "Why did this have to happen?"_

_ "If I don't make it out alive, you make sure you don't let another innocent get killed by them."_

_ "Nero..."_

He sprung out of his sleep, sweating heavily. Nero aimed his gun around the dark room and rubbed his eyes a few times. It was only him and Lady. The window towards the near end was still sealed. It was a short but silent relieve to know that nothing happened. He hadn't wondered how long they had been asleep but he assumed it wasn't too long.

Nero leaned back against the wall and looked over at Lady sleeping the opposite way. It made him smile as he moved to brush her hair to the side. But it was when her head moved...

And rolled away from her body.

Staring at him stunned and pale.

Decapitated.

"Ah!" He scrambled away from her back modified. "Lady!"

The room door burst opened and sent shards of it flying into the cement wall. Nero struggled to stand to his feet as the room grew darker and darker. He began to lose sight of the figure so he began to fire stray bullets.

"Get the fuck away from me!" His hand was shaking violently causing him to fire all over the place. "I won't let you get me too...I can't."

**{I apologize for the prologue being short but I wanted to try something with it as well. Please give me some feedback on what you think about it and it will surely help. Thanks}**


	2. Chapter 1

_** "Before I die alone, let me have vengeance..."**_

Her hands fondled with the zipper of his coat before she wrenched it from his shoulders. She giggled to herself as he offered her a sip from their bottle of 666. Slowly, she wrapped her cherry-red stained lips around the rim and tilted her head back as the fluids flowed down her throat. It tasted of watered down vodka and coca cola. The only reason it hadn't bothered her was the after taste and the substance that floated within. Not before long her excitement rose through the roof. The sensational tingle between her thighs was becoming overwhelming.

The rain outside grew harder, a relentless pound of water striking the window of the small motel room. It trapped them inside for the remainder of the evening. But she knew that he'd be up for her little games since it wasn't like he had something more interesting to do. So even if it was a bit expensive, she wouldn't fail him in making the night a hell of a good time.

He picked her up in Devil's Dalliance after she saw him wallowing in his own tears. The bartender wanted to get rid of him before he pushed away all of the customers. Lola felt pity for the poor guy. As uncommonly handsome as he was she really didn't expect such a strong emotion to be wasted inside of a sweaty, shameful club. So she took him under her wing after a small conversation and a bit of a flirtatious persuasion.

Lola had taken over his life from that moment. He was hers to be manipulated and taken advantaged of. He told her to do what ever she wanted to him. He wanted to forget about everything that was apart of humanity. Though she never did understand what that meant, Lola did not object his needy demand one bit.

She lifted her tube top over her hand slowly but sloppily. The effects of his 666 began to dominant her body. It was almost as if she could feel every part of her body mentally and physically no longer responding to her commands. But she noticed how much attention he was giving her intensely. It was a frightening yet relieving feeling to have.

Lola took the bottle from his loose grip around the neck of it and dragged the cold glass down the middle of her small breast. She moved it lower and lower down her stomach to the part between her legs. A small smile breaks through her sealed lips as she leaned back off the bed.

"Do you want a sip?"

"I'm good. Keep going," he muttered.

She stepped away from the bed to stand directly in front of him. Lola batted her thick eyelashes as him as she placed the bottle down on the carpet flooring and stripped herself of her bra. "Talk dirty to me Donte."

"Hurry up and get naked already."

"Mmm. You like to be in control don't you? Why don't you come over here and make me get naked?" As much as she believed her little game was working to her expectations, truly it was only irritating him.

"Look I don't have time for this. Get naked or get the fuck out."

Lola flinched at his command. She began to feel light-headed and dizzy. Her eyes focused on him but it would avert from the ceiling to the walls that seemed to close on her. "Wh-what's happening?"

Donte stood from the bed as he placed the bottle of 666 on the nightstand. He watched Lola start to lose her mind as just a single drink of alcohol. It wasn't before long she seemed to completely lose control and drop before him unconsciously. "Shit."

A loud knock struck the door twice. Donte had only enough time to toss Lola on the bed and answer the door. To no surprise it was Kat soaking wet. He knew that bang from their first encounter back at his trailer. He stepped away from the door and moved to take a seat back on the bed, leaning on his knees.

Kat couldn't help but glance over at the passed out prostitute beside him. "Maybe I should come back another time."

"Or not at all if you prefer."

She rubbed her forearm nervously as she examined the motel room all around. There was an odor of urine somewhere around as other kinds of funk. She had hoped it didn't come from him. "So this is where you stay?"

"Home sweet home."

"I haven't seen you in two months. Limbo won't rebuild on its own. It needs you."

Donte scoffed as he moved to snatch his bottle of the stand. "Seems to be doing well just fine."

"What about all that you said after we stopped Mundus?"

_ The city is under my protection now..._

"I said a lot of things Kat...now look at me."

"I am and I'm questioning if it's the same man I met before. The one that I trusted with my life and my heart." She pushed took the bottle from him and tossed it lightly away. Kat took his face into her delicate hands. "Tell me he's still here."

He couldn't look her in the eyes as it brought tears to his own. "He's-" Donte shook his head quickly. "...gone."

Kat nodded as she released soon after. She pushed off her hood, water dripping onto the carpet. "Then I'll just have to get him back. There's someone I want you to meet."

Donte stood up from the bed, picking his coat up from off the floor. "Who is it?" He slipped his arms through both sleeves as shrugged it back on.

"Come in!" She called from within the room.

The sound of wet boots could be heard from outside of the hallway. A curious expression breaks Donte's focus as he wondered who it was. The first thing to catch his attention was the ash white hair. Afterwards was the coat of red and blue that was partially ripped. If he didn't know any better he would have mistaken the boy for Vergil and it was exactly what he had done.

Ebony and Ivory were aimed directly at the stranger and the reaction was mutual as the man pointed his gun right back.

"Could have told me he wouldn't be so welcoming," Nero's voice was slightly hoarse.

Kat didn't have time to grip what had happened so quickly. She lifted her hands up and attempted to step between the lines of guns. But Donte shoved her back, one gun still aimed perfectly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't think it'll lower your gun if I told you."

"You've got a point."

Kat tugged on Donte's arm as she tried to get him to put down the guns. "He's not trying to hurt you or me. Just hear him out."

"I think you better do what the lady says pal."

Donte sat silently.

Nero stepped inside the motel room, his eyes never leaving Donte's and he shut the door behind him. "I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Ditto."

"Donte please...just listen." Kat begged him.

His eyes finally looked over at her and saw that she genuinely needed him to. "Fine, let's hear it."

**{I really appreciate the reviews, they definitely helped me out. A lot of questions will be answered soon but most chapters will soon begin to make sense as I develop the story thoroughly. For now somethings might be a little puzzling.}**


	3. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate all the feedback I've received in order to make this story a better read for everyone. I love the critique criticism whether it be good or bad. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>"Their called apparitions. It was said about 2 thousand years ago Sparda protected the human world from destruction. In my world the people of Fortuna worship him as a God. More profoundly as their savior." Nero rubbed the stub of his arm as he continued to talk. "When he sealed the gates to the demon world it didn't just close simply. We believe somehow it unlocked the door to another realm. That realm is known as the Nether."<p>

Donte looked over to Kat. She seemed to be most fascinated with the story even though she probably heard about it even before she had the chance to find him. He leaned back on his forearms, glancing up at the ceiling. For some apparent reason he found the faded color a lot more interesting.

"The Nether is a world that separates fallen angels from damned souls."

Donte's eyes shot down to Nero's face. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I said the same thing." Nero used Red Queen as a support to lean on. "Fallen angels are demons that once served a purpose for the human world. Damned souls were once human beings. These damned souls somehow got possessed by a demonic-like entity. It is believed that Mundus corrupted the Nether and transferred a part of his power into these damned souls. Though once human, they are able to easily fool the living and consume them."

Kat uncrossed her arms from over her chest. "Donte these aren't the same kind of demons we've faced in Limbo. If this is true, then there's a chance we could be next if not now."

"So for the time being it's not our problem to handle."

She released a heavy as she strolled over to him. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. But let's just face reality-" He stood up from the bed, stretching out his arms. "Mundus was a son-of-a-bitch. He's dead and anything left of him is dead. We've got some kid who just happens to be from a "different dimension" show up and claim a similar story roughly in comparison to the legend Vergil explained. And now his world is being haunted by apparitions or once human creatures. Give me a break. How the fuck did he even travel here?"

"Maybe I'd finished the goddamn story if you shut up." Nero's hoarse voice began to crack. He was on the verge of breaking down.

"This sounds like a tragedy really but I'm done playing hero honestly. I've done my part for the world. If Kat didn't tell you then I'll break it down to you this way...I'm a loner. Trust is something I don't hand out easily." Donte shoved Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters.

"Donte..." Kat stared at him in disbelief. "You've made a promise to protect this world. To protect humanity. You're going back on your word if you choose not to help Nero."

"I never was good at making promises. I've done a deed for this world and all I've lost is family trying to protect it. Sorry kid...but you came to the wrong dimension." He ignored Kat's disapproval and pushed passed the pale haired young man as he opened the motel door.

Nero placed a hand on his chest before he could move any further. It would have been a waste of time just to travel into a new world with a set of new rules if he was going to end the battle just so easily. In that case he could have just allowed those creatures to consume him as well. No one was left in Fortuna. He searched Devil May Cry, the rumble of Fortuna Castle, the Holy Chapel, and nothing ever came up.

_ "Kyrie..." He hand rubbed the wings of the golden necklace. She looked beautiful wearing it. He remember__ed__ how much it meant to him just to see her wear it. "I will find you." _

"Look..." Nero pushed aside his coat and winced a bit as he presented Donte with his amputated limb. "I'm not fully human. I didn't expect my life to be anymore than ground zero itself. But everything that I stood for was ripped away without a second thought. I'd give anything just to have a second chance."

Donte shoved Nero's hand away as he stared at the severed limb. "Sorry for your loss. But there's no chance in hell I'm willing to risk my life...again."

He nodded slowly. "At least come back with me. All I need is for you to see what my world looks like." Nero knew of no other way to explain all that he's witnessed. Whether Donte even decided to understand or not, their worlds were going to collide soon.

"I think I'll pass." Donte continued out of the motel as he strolled further and further down the hallway. He may have seemed stubborn but after his last encounter with Vergil it left a hole inside of his heart. It had been stupid of him to agree with defeating Mundus and learning of his childhood. It could have been just the curiosity to really learn what happened all those years ago. But what benefits came with defending the human world if everything you've stand for was a lie? After that day he never moved forward. He decided to continue living in the past as if his memory were truly wiped out from Meningitis.

Nero stood in the doorway as still as a statue. There had to be a better convincing way to persuade Donte to come back to Fortuna. Time had not been on his side at all and with little ticking, he wasn't sure Yamato could withstand the strength long enough to hold the portal between their dimensions opened. Especially now that his Devil Bringer was gone he doubt there was enough energy even within him.

Kat gripped his shoulder gently, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know what happened to him. Donte was never like this before. Not even with me. I shouldn't have wasted your time."

He shook his head as he turned to face her. "We'll just have to convince him some other way that's all. I just don't know how much time I have left."

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked, pushing off the hood to her sweater.

"Only if you know how to keep a portal opened."

Her eyes widened. "I'm a medium. Maybe I can make up a Wiccan spell for you in order to hold it open for as long as possible."

"Even better," Nero pulled out Dante's amulet from his pocket. "...you think you can locate someone for me?"

"I've been able to travel into other dimensions before. I don't know how far off your world is from ours but if I'm capable of locating the person your looking for I may be able to guide him or her here. I've just never stayed too long inside of another world. I don't know what could happen."

"It will only take no long than an hour. I need you to take this any find a man by the name of Dante Sparda."

"Dante? But-"

"Listen I'll explain later just find him and take this. Tell him that I sent you. Guide him back to this world and make sure he finds me."

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

Nero check the chamber of Blue Rose as he snapped it shut. "I'm going after Donte. Now go. We don't have all the time in the world."

~8~

Kat rolled out one of her special stencils as she sprayed from top to bottom and left to right. "I hope this works." She held onto Dante's amulet and stepped onto the mat as it glowed a bright orange and flashed a bright white. She shut her eyes tight and focused on the energy that was left within the jewel. It was a strong force that she had never handled before. But if she wanted to really help Nero then she'd have to focus a lot harder in finding this man.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and whispers of the innocents slaughtered in Fortuna could be heard.

_** Help me!**_

_** I'm scared!**_

_** No!**_

_** I don't wanna die!**_

_** Save us! **_

_** Become us!**_

"I'm so sorry. Please stop it!" She crouched into a fetal position as the whispers grew louder and more violent. She rocked back and forth as the portal continued at light-speed to send her into the other world. Kat was close but if she could not withstand the voices of those who suffered and the spell was broken, she would be trapped within time-space continuum.

_** Kat...**_

"Vergil..." Her eyes opened as she shook her head. _Don't listen. He's not there._

_** Katherine. It's me. Don't do this. We can be together. Just let go. **_

"You're not there. No. Stop it."

_** You've betrayed me for him. You love him. **_

"Go away..."

_** Slut...**_

_** Whore...**_

_** Demon whore...**_

"GO AWAY!" She held her head screaming and crying in pain. The whispers had taken over her thoughts. Kat couldn't hold on much longer as they continued relentlessly. She laid on her side crying as it consumed her.

A shadow hovered over her as the rain poured down. Though her spiritual form had been sent to Fortuna, she was still able to interact with living and non-living things. Soon several shadows hovered over her as it moved in closer and closer. The aroma of blood and smoke filled her nostrils. The cement was cold beneath her. Rats squeaked and scurried by her. With just an inch away she had no idea of what was about to take over her.

"Hey! Over here!" Dante shouted at the apparitions as their attention turned upwards towards the rooftop above them. "It's not nice to pick on a helpless little girl."

The shadows charged at him as he fired Ebony and Ivory their way. A few burst into a black mist as the others continued on. He beamed Rebellion directly through the rest which results in a greater mist. For only little over a few minutes he jumped down beside Kat and picked up her body. Making a run for a nearby opened sewer, he tossed her down and soon dived after. Dante sealed the underground passage shut just before being sliced.

Kat panicked as she immediately woke up from the smell of excretion. That and she was soaked in city waste. She looked up at the man standing only but a few inches from her. "Who are you? Are you one of them?"

"T'ch. I was expecting a simple thank you considering I just saved your life back there." Dante crossed his arms as he leaned back on a pipe.

"Thank you." She looked away from him.

"I should be asking you the same question little lady. What's with the transparent form?"

Kat realized she was on a time limit. "Oh no. I need to go."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I need to find someone. Thank you again." She rushed down one of the tunnels as she pulled out the amulet again. It was glowing a bright red.

"Wait-" Dante uncrossed his arms as he noticed his necklace within her tiny hands. "Hey!"


	4. Chapter 3

"_**I caught you walking through walls,**_

_**Drowned with applause,**_

_**From the world that makes me crazy." - Matchbook Romance**_

Dante listened to Kat as she explained her reasoning behind dangerously traveling into a new dimension in order to find him as well as carrying around a powerful amulet that now placed them at risk of being exposed. He frowned when she mentioned Donte refusing to aide them in their battle against the apparitions. "What a punk. What the hell is crawling up his ass?"

Kat didn't want to put a bad reputation on Donte because she did in fact know about what it was that had been eating away at his soul. He lost his brother. Maybe even because of her. She rubbed her arm as she averted her eyes to the small sewer rat that ate its dinner calmly. "After we defeated Mundus together, Donte and Vergil had a fall out. I tried to stop them but Vergil was convinced humans needed to be protected from themselves-" She paused herself as if trying to find a better way to explain what happened. _Was it really because he wanted to protect humans? _"He wanted to rule mankind. Donte defeated him and afterwards Vergil escaped."

"Sounds like a real heartache." Dante had his own fall out to share but it was long ago and in the past. If this story had been the sole truth then something just didn't fit the bill. "Any ideas as to what could have happened to Vergil?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Well this must be hard on your part but I'm not gonna stand around while my friends are still battling this apocalypse. One way or another, I've got a job to do." Dante stared at her while she seemed to be reminiscing something that continued to trouble her. "Hey."

"Yes?" Her voice was beginning to crack.

"Save the dream works. We need to keep moving forward. There's no guessing if those things are still following us." He began walked down the sewer's tunnel. "Beside you have my amulet. We'll need the light."

Kat looked back as she stared out into the darkness of the sewer. "How do you know they aren't already behind us? Or inside?" She continued to watch the darkness, bumping into the back of him. "Ow. Sorry."

He snickered as he started off again. "I'd keep moving if I were you. Too busy worrying about the past instead of the future. That'll get you kill little lady."

"My name is Kat."

"Kat? What's it short for?" He asked sounding a bit curious.

"It doesn't matter. I just prefer if you call me Kat." She hurried in order to walk to the side of him. "We need to get back out into the open if we're going to get out of here. I can't get the portal going while we're still in here."

"Yeah I figured that. Any other ideas?" Dante kept his attention forward.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't think of any right now. I just want to get to Nero in time."

He lifted one eyebrow and asked, "You and the kid have some sort of friendship already?"

"No. I mean…I just really want to help him is all." Kat shook the thought of Nero and her ever being a thing. She toyed with the chain attached to Dante's amulet. "No one should suffer the way he has."

"You care an awful lot about people who don't give a shi-" He stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"Who don't what?"

"Never mind. It's none of my business what you do with yourself."

"You sound as if me caring for people is a bad thing. I never thought common courtesy was a sin."

"It should be the way you abuse it." Dante winced as he knew that deserved a slap in the face. _Always gotta run my big mouth. _He peeked from the corner of his eye to see Kat calm and collected still. Maybe it wasn't as offensive as he portrayed it to be.

She only kept silent as she walked beside him.

"I didn't mean to say it that way. I just never met someone who literally presented her heart at the first sign of distress."

"You don't know me. So I'm not really enraged you chose to judge me as quickly as you chose to save me." Kat rubbed the jewel piece of the amulet gently. "Why did you save me?"

"I did what anyone would do in that kind of situation...risk their life. Like you said common courtesy right?"

She smiled to herself as she kept her head low and nodded.

The two walked in silence for the remainder of the walk through the sewer. Though the smell was repulsive even for the two of them to withstand though luckily they managed to reach the very end of the tunnel. The waste flowed into a lake that continued through a forest. Dante recognized the forest from before. He remembered fighting Echidna and gaining her Devil Arm afterwards. Dante looked up at the sky and watched the clouds get swallowed by the red hole that began to open up. Not before long more apparitions sprung out wielding reapers.

Kat gripped Dante's coat, shivering, and covering her face. She was afraid of what those things were capable of doing. Though it seemed to be no use, it was good to know someone was willing to protect her. Or so she believed. "Dante they'll see us."

"Relax kitty Kat." He picked her up bridal-style and stepped off of the end of the rather large pipe beneath him. He felt her grip his arm tighter as they fell a short distance to the ground. Dante landed perfectly as he settled the young girl back on her feet. "Still breathing?"

She rolled her eyes and scanned their surroundings carefully. "I need a good spot to set the portal back to Limbo."

Dante nodded and took her by her arm. "This way-" A pitch black blade nearly sliced through both their arms as he shoved Kat to the ground and dodged the attack. "Keep going!" He fired both Ebony and Ivory at the apparition until it burst into its black mist.

"What about you?" She held her side as she stood back to her feet.

"Just go!" He shot behind her just before she was attacked by another apparition. "Now not the time to be worried about someone else. Get that portal going. I'll catch up later."

"Dante-"

"Get the hell out of here!" He yet again shoved her forward. Dante pulled out Rebellion, clashing blades and still firing shots.

Kat stumbled and tricked over her feet as she tried to pull herself together. She wanted to help Dante instead of leaving him behind the way she did. But he told her to keep going and there was barely enough time to start bumping heads at that point. "Dammit." Seeing a clear spot just ahead, the girl ran with much more speed than she normally had. It must have been the adrenaline boost she was given from all the commotion back there.

_ Time to focus Kat. _She told herself, pulling out a stencil from her case and laying it out on the rough green grass. It was a bit wrinkled from when she fell but it was possibly still able to function nicely. She began to spray the mat until...

"Ahh!" She screamed as something gripped her throat and held her in the air. It couldn't have been an apparition but something far more strong. With blurry vision, Kat was unable to focus on the silhouette in front of her. All she could make out was a darkish blue smoke flowing from the figure and the color of pale blue. Even the scent was not recognizable.

The hand squeezed around her throat more tighter. She fought to the best of her ability to pry the hand from strangling her but it was almost impossible. Her hands dropped to her side and she closed her eyes allowing her life to flash before.

_ "Hello? Anybody there?"_

_ "He__y__ there. Are you alone?"_

_ "I think so. Can you tell me what's going on, it's dark in here."_

_ There was a white flash of light and Lady standing in front of Kat. _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Kat. What's yours?"_

_ "I'm Lady. What are you doing here Kat?"_

_ "I-I failed my friends. I think I'm dying."_

_ "I can still hear your heartbeat. It's getting slower."_

_ "Yeah and now because of me, my friend might die." _

_ "No. You might still have a chance. You must destroy those apparitions."_

_ "But how? I've seen them burst into this black mist and form back together."_

_ "I know. Dammit."_

_ "Are you...dead?"_

_ "Yeah I guess you can say that."_

_ "I'm so sorry."_

_ "Hey don't take it so hard. I've seen the other side. It's beautiful."_

_ "I wish there was something I can do. I have to stop this. Th__ose__ apparitions nearly wiped out your dimension.'_

_ "It'll __only__ get worse. Kat listen to me. I think there's a way for you defeat these demons."_

_ "Please tell me!"_

_ "You need to-"_

Kat began to choke violently as she dropped to the ground beneath her. A familiar hand patted her back to assist her. "You okay?"

She looked up towards the support and saw Dante staring back at her. He was wounded but was healing as they spoke. "Yes." Tears stung her eyes as she nodded. "...yes. Wh-what happened?"

"You tell me," he crouched beside her. "What the hell you tryin to off yourself for?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I found you strangling yourself like some mad person."

Kat stared at him completely confused. "I was being strangled."

He stood back up, checking the area around them. "Course you were."

"You don't believe me?" She stood up and tried to draw his attention towards her. "Someone was choking me. I wouldn't try to kill myself."

"I saw you standing there, squeezing your neck. No one was around." He gazed down at the stencil torn in half. "Messed up?"

She tilted her head and followed his gaze to the stencil. "Oh no! No no no!"

"That doesn't sound too good. Care to explain?"

"This was our way back to Limbo. It's destroyed."

"So make another one."

"I can't just make another one. This requires time to create. Plus I don't have paper."

Dante gestured to the trees all around them.

Kat frowned. "You don't get it. These kinds of stencils aren't just easily made. I don't have any of my tools or spells. There's nothing I can do from this dimension."

"How about just putting it back together and still doing the portal?"

"It won't work."

"Won't hurt to try now will it?"

"We could get stuck between both dimensions."

Dante scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Won't hurt to try...now will it?"


	5. Rewind Chapter

**Sorry for the short absence. I decided to make an informative chapter for those who are confused about the story line. I did add some of my own work into this chapter and I hope it is good enough for you all. Please feel free to give me feedback and how you feel about this part of the story. Thanks a lot**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You've heard of it, haven't you? The Legend of Sparda?<strong>_

Long ago, in ancient times, a war broke out between angels and demon. This was known as the Great War of the Heavens. As deadly as it was, the angels emerged victorious and banished the demons for all eternity. The demon king Mundus swore his revenge against the angels and soon plotted his plan that would soon take place no long after. At his trusted side was his blood brother, Sparda. The two were inseparable for the first several years of their life. Nothing went undone and Sparda, being the unstoppable warrior that he was, made sure of it.

The legend goes that Sparda rebelled against his brother when Mundus blamed the humans for the angel's fault. He accused the humans for the Great War and revealed his plan to enslave mankind. Though Sparda too had a deep hatred for humanity he knew it was wrong to manipulate such a weaker race.

The brother turned his back on his brother and refused to battle any longer. As expected, Mundus was enraged. And his rage only grew more savagely when he discovered Sparda fell in love with an angel, later impregnating her and breeding the forbidden race; Nephilim. Though Sparda was no fool to this hybrid phenomenon, Mundus saw his brother's actions as an act of treachery. The Nephilim race had been wiped out once before as they posed as a threat to the demon king and his army. In addition to this, the Nephilim was the only race strong enough to destroy him.

Both Sparda and his bride, Eva, fled from danger and relocated in the human world to avoid creating danger amongst their twin sons, Donte and Vergil. As the boys grew healthy and much more intelligent than one can anticipate, Sparda and Eva provided their son's with power amulets that would protect them from trouble afoot. It was an attempt to live a normal life in the abyss of darkness. Though for the most part the loving family forgot all about they reasons behind escaping in the first place.

However, it was on their 8th birthday that young Donte and Vergil experienced what hell really meant. The infuriated brother Mundus attacked the family, ripping out Eva's heart as Donte could only witness the gruesome act. Vergil was yet no where to be found as for Sparda at the time so Mundus assumed that the forbidden lovers created only Nephilim son. In a quick rush to safety Sparda led Donte and Vergil to safety as he wiped both of their memories clean and placed them in separate homes in hopes of them living a normal child's life. Vergil was adopted into a wealthy family while Donte was unfortunately taken into a demon-infested orphanage where he was abused for majority of his life.

It is said that Sparda was captured by his brother and with no word's to explain his pain; Mundus sentenced his brother to an ever long life of torture and captivity.

With no one in his way, Mundus resumed his plans for world domination against the human race. He later resurrected an ancient organization, The Brotherhood of the Order, in hopes for support as he forced his way back into the Heavens.

The Brotherhood of the Order hadn't been around for more than a few generations back but it was said to hold a few secrets, one in which consisted of breaking the time-space continuum and thus traveling through other dimensions was born. Once apart of this organization, Phineas was imprisoned by Mundus for opposing multiple ideas the group had possessed. His beliefs for mankind caused him to be accused of siding with humanity. Though it was his understanding for Sir Isaac Newton that came up with the formula for time traveling.

Later in this discovery that an old Wiccan woman perfect the ingredients to time travel through spells and rituals.

The Brotherhood of the Order time traveled numerous times to different dimensions in order to grow in numbers not only in their world but in other places too. They wanted their voices to be heard across the entire time span. But to no surprise, Mundus opposed this idea for it was by far too risky of a move. He exposed the organization for its ways and disbanded the group. Little did he know it was by far too late as their beliefs caught the attention of an artificial prophet from another dimension, Sanctus.

The Brotherhood placed a cursed on Mundus that connected him to the humans. For if he had been defeated by a race stronger that he, all of humanity (his pets) would finally know what it was like to suffer day by day. And so it happened.

Mundus was in fact defeated by the Nephilim, Donte and Vergil, as vengeance for this mother and father's demise. It was only that he could manipulate the mind of Vergil prior to their battle as the two were seen battling within his true body. He swore his legacy would continue despite that plan being directed towards his seed.

With his mind filled with so much destruction and chaos, the power of the demon king flowing in his blood, Vergil made up his mind to once again enslave humanity. Aside from his reasoning being somewhat reasonable, Vergil could not enact Mundus' reign as he was defeated by his own brother. The Nephilim later escaped from the human world and traveled through a portal to his own personal afterlife. Vergil was greeted by his true self and informed about the betrayal of his blood brother, mother and love interest, Katherine.

Within time, he faced all three of them, exposing their lies and finally freeing his dark heart. Vergil was given a finally test and defeated his demon self and unlocking the power to his Devil Trigger. With the power of Mundus still flowing through is veins, Vergil created his own army of demon followers. He later discovered a damned race that had been trapped between two dimensions. It was apparent that this damned race was none other than the souls of humans. His learned the dangers of releasing them and felt the energy of Mundus amongst them.

Vergil located the source of this race and tracked it back to an alternate universe similar to his own. To top this discovery, he found the source of a great and useful power which was within the arm of Sparta's bloodline.

He then released the apparitions from their prison and fled the scene.


End file.
